XM1014
|price = $3000 $2000 |origin = |ammotype = |rateoffire = 240 RPM 171 RPM |weightloaded = 4 kilograms |projectileweight = 3.8 grams/pellet |muzzlevelocity = 1250 |muzzleenergy = 2429 joules |used = Counter-Terrorist Terrorist |reloadtime = 2.8 seconds |firemodes = Semi-automatic |Magazine_capacity = 7 / 32 |Movement_speed = 240 / 250 (96%) 215 |counterpart = M3 Nova |Killaward = $900 (Competitive) $450 (Casual) |Damage = 120 |Recoilcontrol = 1 / 26 (4%) |Accuraterange = 3.4 m |Armorpenetration = 80% |Penetrationpower = 100 |Hotkey = B-2-2 |Entity = weapon_xm1014 }} The XM1014, or Leone YG1265 Auto Shotgun, as it was previously known, is one of the shotguns featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Overview The XM1014 is a very powerful automatic shotgun available to both teams. It is very effective in close quarter combat. Compared to the Leone 12 Gauge Super and the Nova, it has a higher rate of fire but inflicts lower damage. Due to its fairly high fire rate, it is much more popular than its pump-action counterparts, the Leone 12 Gauge Super and Nova. However, this speedy fire rate comes with lower per-shot power. Still, it can be used to get massive amounts of damage on enemies in close quarters, particularly if the pellets hit the enemies' heads. This shotgun is not available for Terrorists to purchase in Assassination maps. The XM1014 is one of the four weapons that cannot fire underwater, the others being the Leone 12 Gauge Super, FAMAS, and the IDF Defender. Properties The XM1014 is a light weight weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 240 units per second (default speed is 250), meaning they suffer 4% speed reduction. The XM1014 is one of the few guns unable to shoot underwater. In Global Offensive, the movement speed is reduced to 215 per second, making 14% speed reduction. Advantages * High damage at close range * High rate of fire for a shotgun * Can instantly kill unarmored opponents (prior to Global Offensive) * Lightweight (prior to Global Offensive) * Fairly cheap compared to other weapons (in Global Offensive) * High kill reward ($900) Disadvantages * Useless at long ranges * Less pellets per shot compared to other shotguns (7 vs. 8) * Low damage per pellet * High recoil * Cannot fire underwater * Quite heavy (in Global Offensive) * Very expensive for a shotgun (in older games) * Quite expensive for a shotgun (in Global Offensive) * Only weapon that cannot instantly kill unarmored opponents (in Global Offensive) * Low clip size compared to rate of fire * Low damage for a shotgun (in Global Offensive) Tactics *As with the M3, aiming for the head is usually the best tactic. **Be careful of how you aim this weapon. Due to the high recoil and considerable pellet spread, you may miss your target(s) and thus leaving you vulnerable to counter-attack. To be sure, aim low (preferably at the chest) and you may score a headshot. However, be aware of the high spread of the pellets so it may be more suitable to aim at the stomach or the chest of targets. *If at close or medium quarters, fire quickly and repeatedly and utilize its fast fire rate to full potential. **Be warned that firing the XM1014 at full auto is very inaccurate. It may be better fire it in 2-3 round bursts, targeted at individual enemies and likely eliminating them quickly. *Although the XM1014 has a high rate of fire, it is unwise to engage multiple enemies on your own, especially if they are fanned out. *Avoid long range combat as the weapon is very ineffective at longer ranges due to the high pellet spread and high damage dropoff. Your pistol may be more effective at long ranges. *Always reload after the fight because this weapon can empty its magazine in seconds. You may need more than one round to kill an enemy target, especially in Global Offensive. *In Global Offensive, it is best to avoid the XM1014 altogether, due to being less economically viable and having lower firepower than its previous versions and other shotguns. *If you sneak behind someone and they don't see you, it takes one blast in the head to down them. Headshots at close proximity with the XM1014 is almost always lethal. This only works in older games or when the enemy has a lower health. **In CS:GO, if you do want to sneak around the enemy team, its recommended you do it in small maps, also, pack a pistol that works for you in case the enemy is out of the effective range of XM1014. Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Weapon |-| Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist Appearances ''Condition Zero'' In Tour of Duty, only 2 Counter-Terrorists are seen using it while Terrorist bots never use it. The following bots will use the XM1014 as their primary weapon: *Roger: Cost 2 (with a random secondary weapon.) *Ray: Cost 3 (has a Five-Seven as its secondary weapon.) Bots who have a weapon preference of using the M249 as a main weapon will buy the XM1014 when they cannot afford the aforementioned machine gun. If they cannot afford the XM1014 either, they will buy the M3 and then the MP5. ''Deleted Scenes'' Like its pump-action counterpart, the M3, the XM1014 has also appeared in most missions. Compared to its multiplayer counterpart, the XM1014 has less recoil and better accuracy due to tighter spread, but the damage is lowered, the player needs 2 to 4 shots to kill an enemy. This weapon appeared in the following missions: *Lost Cause: Found on a table next to an explosive barrel, not far from the area where your allies can be found. *DrugLab: Found on a box inside a canyon, the weapon is in the dark corner. However, you are also equipped with the M3 at the start, which shares the same ammo. *Downed Pilot: Before being captured. The XM1014 can be found in the area where the T-90 tank is located at. After your capture, it can be found on a box next to the M4A1. *Rise Hard: Found on one of the office desks, before you encounter the enemy M72 LAW user and after you find the P90. *Run! Bugs * When the player jumps while firing, the muzzle flash may not sync properly. For example, if the player will appear to have fired two shots, even through the player fired only one shot. * In 1.6, when drawing the XM1014, the player's view will clip through the gun and see a shotgun shell inside it. * In Condition Zero, the XM1014 clips through the player's left hands when the user is in crouched position in third person. This is because it shares the same holding style with M249 in third player animation. Trivia * The name XM1014 was the designation for the shotgun when it was still under testing by USMC (prototype weapons or weapons undergoing field trials are typically denoted with an X in front of their designated name). In 1999, USMC adopted the weapon for service, thus the "X" was removed and the weapon was designated the M1014. ** This weapon was originally called the Benelli M4 Super 90. * The XM1014 is modeled after the Military/Law Enforcement variant, which correctly has a 7 round capacity. * The XM1014 has lower firepower than the M3, even though both of them are stated to have the same muzzle energy. * The stock of the XM1014 is extended in the older games. In Source and Global Offensive, the stock is folded. * In 1.6 and Condition Zero, players hold the XM1014 on the hip. However in Deleted Scenes and Source, players will aim this shotgun on the shoulder like the other weapons. * The XM1014 in Source does not share ammo with the M3, despite both shotguns using 12 gauge. * Originally in Left 4 Dead, the Auto Shotgun used unmodified firing sounds from the XM1014, in Left 4 Dead 2, the XM1014 is renamed as the Tactical Shotgun and the weapon is slightly different from the XM1014 in Source. * The XM1014 one of the few weapons whose drawing animation does not involve "cocking" or "cycling" the gun. This likely due to the fact that the XM1014 is not pump-action, and the player is never seen operating the manual cycle located on the right side of the gun. ** The other weapons that share this trait are the Dual Berettas, the TMP and the Desert Eagle. ** In all games, the player does not cycle the bolt after inserting the shells. This will result in a firing failure in real-life after dry reloading. External links *Benelli M4 at Wikipedia. Category:Shotguns Category:Weapons Category:12 gauge user Category:Semi-automatic weapons Category:Italian weapons Category:Non-exclusive weapons